Ben 10 vs The Greatest in the Universe
by DoctorWhoDat
Summary: Ben 10 has fought alien warlords before, but the one that is after him now may finally be too much for him. Lord Frieza now has his eyes set on the hero of earth, and a death beam with his name on it. Takes place after Omniverse.
1. Chapter 1

Starting yet another project when I'm not done with my other two, and contemplating whether or not to abandon one. I've sure got my priorities straight. But that's my problem. In the meantime, let me start off this one. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

The town of Bellwood. A small, urban city, and one of the most visited places on Earth. Why? Well, the everyday rabble seems to be the reason.

Tires screech on the road, signaling the cars ahead to get out of the way. The escape vehicle of whatever criminals had struck today whiz by, with its passengers shooting back at the pursuing cops.

They all move past a truck for a plumbing service, which speeds up in response. Before criminal and officer alike could believe it, the truck reformed into a spaceship of some kind, now flying over the cops and headed straight for the crooks. Grappling hooks fired off from the ship, shooting right through the trunk of the car and taking hold. The passenger door opened, and out came a large, plant-like creature, who quickly jumped on the car. The criminals instantly fired on him, but the worst it seemed to do was annoy him.

"Look at this. Bullets! And to top it off, they've only got pistols! I tell ya Rook, today's been just one big case of amateur hour." Ben, as Swampfire, says while knocking out each gun-toting mook and wrapping them up in vines.

"I have been hearing that term every now and then. I will take a guess and say it means something to do with the string of simple crimes we have been stopping." Rook slows down the Prototruck, pulling the grappled car to a stop.

"We haven't busted someone in my rogues' gallery for months! The Vreedles are behaving, Gwen's been stopping Charmcaster, Albedo's still imprisoned on Galvan, heck, not even Vilgax has anything immediately planned! Instead, we've got down to earth everyday robbers like this, maybe even a pickpocket or two. I'd like to say I'm enjoying the break, but after facing the biggest of bads, all this just seems kind of… stale." Ben transforms back as Rook lands his truck and hops out. Suddenly, the driver of the automobile bursts out, charging up a decent sized lazer gun… only for it to be shot and destroyed by Rook, who also ends up shooting him with a stun shot.

"I actually have to agree. I myself am craving at least an attack by Psyphon or Animo, or someone much more dangerous than…this. These small jobs are becoming quite tedious."

They soon noticed both the police and the news crews coming towards them. Rook turned to assist the police with the robbers while Ben dealt with the press. The reporters soon began to swarm Ben, asking them a few predictable questions about their thoughts on certain events going on with the government and celebrities.

One reporter finally asked a question he was happy to answer. "So, Ben Tennyson, what are your thoughts on the recent inactivity of many big name evildoers?"

"Me and my partner were just talking about that. We're happy that Bellwood's and the rest of the planet are finally getting a break from the world threatening invasions and doomsday plans, but we didn't think it would last this long. To be honest, it's been getting really boring…"

* * *

"…**we just sort of wish something more challenging would show up."**

He watched as this boy… this apparent 'hero of the universe', finished up his day. Glaring at the numerous screens before him, all with pictures and videos of Ben Tennyson's many deeds, it was this one that caught his attention.

"More of a challenge, he says? A challenge…" He chuckled. "Yes, I think that's what we'll do…" He pressed a button on the console in front of him, turning on the com. "Zarbon, Dodoria, come to the bridge immediately."

A few seconds later, two figures came into the room. The one known as Dodoria appeared large, fat and purple, with goblin-like characteristics. Zarbon looked far more like a human, with the exception of green hair and blue skin. They kneeled before him, daring not to speak unless spoken to.

"As both of you know, this boy is the source of all the rumors that are being whispered throughout this galaxy. The one who apparently saved the universe many times over. Now, as you know, these rumors have been sparking rebellion and distress calls all over the place, something I will not tolerate. But as of this moment, we do not have an appropriate gauge on his abilities and tactics. That is where you come in. You will travel to this planet and fight him, revealing all of the skills he possesses. If you in any way fail, I will simply send the Ginyu Force to take your place. Bear in mind they will have been ordered to kill you have you been captured or brutally defeated. When I feel that enough information has been collected, I myself will make my way to the planet and deal with the problem. Finally, you will keep my identity a secret as well as the fact that you are part of a larger army a secret. Any questions?"

"No sir." Both answered without hesitation.

Zarbon then realized something, and spoke up. "Actually sir, I do have one. Do you want us to spare him so that only you may kill him?"

"No. Always face him as if you're going to kill him. If this so called savior can't escape or trick you like they say he can, then he won't be worth my time. He will be made an example of either way. Now, be on your way."

"Of course, we shall take our leave." Zarbon replied, leaving the room with Dodoria.

"Now then, savior of the universe… it will soon be time for you to know the name of the true greatest in the universe… Lord Frieza."

**Ben 10: Army of the Frost Demon**

* * *

A quick note: if you want to hear what I hear when reading Frieza's lines, find the youtuber named Pgirts and listen to his take on the character. He savors the lines much better than Chris Ayres does (sorry Chris).


	2. Important Message

**Hey, folks. It's been way too long, hasn't it? Well, there's not much excuse this time. Procrastination was definitely a heavy issue. And while I was finally finishing up school, and also needing to fix my computer recently due to a faulty hard drive, that doesn't excuse my absence. From here on out, I'll have to work extra hard making up for the time I've wasted.**

**This message is being posted on all stories of mine at this point, but Discord messes with Naruto is the only story being updated today. I figured this one was the longest overdue for an update. The others are a bit of a different story. **

**Beasts of Ragnarok is coming between July 3 (tomorrow) to July 5. I'm working my butt off getting the next chapter done. PLEASE NOTE THIS: THIS MESSAGE WILL BE REPLACED BY THE ACTUAL CHAPTER DURING THAT TIME. So you'll probably want to check back every now and then during that time, so you don't miss it.**

**Ben 10 vs The Greatest in the Universe… is gonna have to wait. At least until I'm done with the other two stories, or finished with one while almost done with the other. It's going to be bigger than my other two stories combined, so stay tuned.**

**I thank you guys for being so patient and I'm incredibly sorry for the wait. I'm going to start updating statuses on my tumblr: ****I am a tumblr user and so can you****, so check there as well.**


End file.
